boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Else To Say
Blurb When Violet's friends teased her about her looks, she turned her back. No matter how many times they call for her, she doesn't got back to them. And when one of the toms she used to liked came over and made her compromise, she opened up to him. "If I can prove to you that I don't hate you because of your looks, will you accept me?" Violet only replied. "If you can." ---- Only one cat can really help me. Only one cat actually knows how I feel. Only one cat shares my pain. And that cat is me. I am Violet, living in the moors right outside of WindClan. My friends were Red, Rosa, Flick, and Spark, but then they decided to tease me with no end. "Violet!" Rosa called. "Are you coming?" "Yeah." I mewed, picking at the grass. "'Course I'm coming." I bounded after Rosa, who gave me one of those clear-but-weird looks, and guided me to the Stepping Stones. Red was at the top, shouting with his deep voice. "Is everyone here?" "Yes!" Shouted Flick. "I count five cats attended here including you." Red nodded. "Alright then. Who speaks first?" My friends were "councilmen". Red was the leader, making the announcements, and making sure we were safe. Flick was the sidesmen. He was Red's assistant, and had everythign under control. Spark was a funny tom, almost as young as me, but just a few moons older. Rosa was just like Spark, just on the side. Flick raised his tail. "I will, Red." "Step up then." Red rumbled, beckoning. Flick stepped to the top, and raised his voice. "Today, we welcome, Violet! She was just a moon younger last time, and now she's seven moons old. Welcome Violet!" Cheers went up and I smiled. Though I saw Spark smrik a bit, and nudge Red. Spark leaned over, and murmured something. All I heard was, "... that one right there..." "Any more speakers?" Red yowled. No one stepped up, and Flick shrugged and leaped off. Rosa shoved me playfully. "You know, you've got to hold that head up, Violet. No matter how pretty your name is, I can't say the same about your looks." She gave a little snort and scampered towards the Stepping Stones. "Is the meeting done?" "Yeah." Flick mewed, curling his tail around Rosa's shoulders. "I think I should go scouting for new recruits though. Come with?" Rosa nodded eargerly. I watched with sullen eyes, seeing that I wasn't quite welcome. "Don't put up such a pouty face, Violet." Spark sauntered over, grinning from ear to ear. "You ain't so perfect are you." He winked. "You'll have to get used to our ever-so-amusing teasing. It's something we life on." I flicked my tail in his face, and mewed. "I'm sure that's my case, sir." Walking away, I swiped at a drooping fern. "Can't say the same about your name." Rosa had mewed. She was my friend, the closest I had here in the group. Both my parents had died when I was young, so I hung out with these cats. Spark was... friendly. He was the closet I had to a friend compared to Rosa. His handsome features made me swoon. His light brown pelt was always glossy, considering the place we lived in. The dirt never seemed to stay on his pelt for long. His glowing blue eyes drew me in. But I couldn't shake off what he said. "Ain't so perfect are you?" He had mewed. Why did it feel that the way I looked made them tease me, toss me around. "Well, you ain't so handsome as you seem." I replied back. Spark's eyes grew a little dangerous. I shrank back, and trembled in fear. Spark relaxed. "Well I guess I deserved that insult since I insulted you first. I guess we can compromise right?" He smiled with confidence. I melted inside. Even though he had insulted me, he was still handsome. Very handsome. His azure eyes warmed my heart and creamed it. I gazed back at him with my yellow-green, dull eyes. He purred, and inched forward. I held my breath as he got closer and closer. "Oh, Violet," he whispered. "Will you go out with me?" I nearly died inside. He wanted me to go out with him. Gazing at him a little longer, I let out a muffled reply. "I... I... uh... yes please." I ended with a whisper. His eyes lit up, and he embraced me with his tail. "Let's go sit by the river, Violet. I'll show you all the great places." "Alright." I let him pull me along as he headed down towards the river. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but when we reached the side, I gazed at the calm and icy river. "Pretty, ain't it?" I nodded, and then I heard a snicker and a shove. I let out a yowl of surprise as I tumbled into the river. Shivering, and grabbed the bank and pulled myself up. I curled up into a ball, not wanting to look at my friends' faces. "Oh my gosh, Spark! That was hilarious!" I looked up, and saw the playfulness in Spark's eyes. I forced a smile, and mewed. "Yeah. Funny." Stomping away, I heard Spark call after me. "Violet!" But I didn't stop walking. Rosa chased after me and mewed. "Oh come on, don't be a bad sport, we push each other into the river all the time!" "Cats don't push their date into the river." "Yes they do, Violet. All do to be playful. Come on, go meet up with Spark again." "Fine." I dragged my paws back towards my laughing friends, and went up to Spark. "Shall we visit another beautiful ''place?" I asked. "Of course." He mewed smiling again. At first I was angry, but then I met Spark's friendly blue eyes, and I forgave him. Coming up to the big hills, he explained what they did here. "We usually run up and down as an exercise, but sometimes it's a great play area for hide-n-seek. I'll show you later when we play with the others." I nodded, and brushed my tail against him. "Shall we meet up tomorrow, Spark?" "'Course." He mewed. "I asked you out for this purpose." I smiled sheepishly at him, and he smiled back. Dragging me closer, he licked me lightly on the cheek. My cheeks flamed and I blushed. But he was already walking away, waving his tail in goodbye. Watching as he padded away, I traced a heart with my claw. I was in love with the tom. "Violet!" "Yeah?" I mewed looking up. Rosa was skipping towards me, smiling. "Flick has invited me to go out with him!" "That's great." I purred, thinking about Spark. "What about you?" Rosa mewed, eyes shining. "Spark apologized, and we made out. I think I'm in love with him." I confessed. Rosa nudged me gently. "I like Flick, and I'm hoping he will come to love me the way I am." Then she mewed. "Come on! Flick said I could bring you on a scouting trip. We're about to invite two new recruits." I scurried after my friend, racing down the big hills as I chased her around. "Where are we going?" I panted, my short legs not keeping up. "The Oak!" Rosa called out. As she slowed to stop at the Oak, and skidded to a halt next to her. Panting, Rosa flicked her tail in greeting at Red. The tom dipped his head to Rosa, and turned away, not looking at me. Flick beckoned to us. Rosa's eyes lit up, and she scampered over. "Hey." "Rosa." He purred, embracing her. "I see you brought Violet." "Yeah, she wanted to come." "Who are they?" A tom and she-cat emerged from the undergrowth. The black tom's eyes were slightly narrowed. "Wow!" The she-cat purred. "I didn't know there were such ugly ducklings!" I glanced around in confusion. Spark laid his tail on me, and whispered in my ear. "She's talking about you, Violet." Ears flattened now, I glared at the she-cat. "You ain't so pretty yourself." The, actually gorgeous, she-cat looked offended. "At least I don't have a face that's half black half orange!" She snickered, and Flick stiffled a purr. Rosa looked like she was going to burst, and even Spark was nudging me. I didn't get it. What was so wrong about me? I remembered when my mother and father were still alive... ''"Violet!" "Yes?" I mewed, glancing at Petal and River. "Come here." I bounded over obiendiantly. "Yes, mother?" "Oh my beautiful kitten, you are so gorgeous. No one shall ever think you as ugly." River would nod, and both of my parents would purr and nuzzle me. "Even the other cats who got a glimpse at you never failed to praise you. You were the prettiest she-cat born in the world. Everyone admired you." That was what my mother always told me. And all the passing by cats would also tell me how beautiful I was. But with Rosa and her friends, they always looked at me and laughed about how ugly I was. How they were scarred just by looking at me. "Who are you?" I growled, glaring at the silver she-cat and the black tom. "I'm Coal, and this is my mate, Silver." The black tom called Coal growled back. Silver waved her tail. "Coal, now, there's no need to be so hostile. Obviously someone so horrible looking can't do much." The pale she-cat giggled and turned to Spark. "Isn't she just gorgeous?" Spark smirked. "As gorgeous as a pile of dung, ma'dam." He pretended to bow at Silver. The she-cat snickered again, and threw a grazing look at me. I glared at Spark, and he glanced back at me, his eyes still full of laughter. He slid over when he saw my look. "Oh come on, Violet. Don't be a bad sport! We're only having fun." I wanted to stomp away, to curl up and cry, but looking into Spark's kind eyes, I felt like I should play along and joke around. "Okay..." I mewed, and leaned on him. "As long as you guys stop teasing me about my looks. It isn't so fun when that happens." "Of course, of course." Spark mewed, leading me along. "It'll get better when you settle in, promise." And of course I believed him. His soothing voice calmed my nerves, and he brought me back in front of the crowd. "Look!" Silver cried. We all glanced around, confused at why she was shouting. "Then sun's going away because Violet's too ugly for it to shine on her! Because then we'll all go blind from looking at her horrific face." Everyone burst out laughing. Rosa was snorting and pawing at me while laughing. Red only glared at Silver, but didn't offer me any encouragement. Flick's eyes were bulging and he rolled over snorting. Even Spark started to snicker a little and nudged me. Tears sprang to my eyes. "It isn't funny!" I cried. "How would you like it if everyone teased you about your looks?" Everyone stopped laughing for a moment, and they all glanced around. Then Rosa giggled. "But we aren't." And then the laughing resumed. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why must you all be so mean?" I cried, dashing away from the group. I didn't ever want to stay with them ever again! Rosa and Spark were chasing me. "Violet!" "What." I mewed, slowing to a stop. "Why are you going?" Rosa mewed, obvioualy hurt and confused. "Why?" I mewed angrily. "Why? You're all teasing me! There's nothng there for me! I'm leaving." "Leaving?" Spark mewed quietly. "What about you and me?" I turned around, anger sparking in my eyes like dangerous flames. "I'm not just a she-cat who's looks don't suit you guys. I'm a cat who cares about herself. Not like you fools. All you do is hurt my feelings. I was a fool to think you were kind and caring, and that you would love me." I turned away again, ready to walk down the next hill. "Wait." Turning once again, I spoke sharply. "What is it that you want, Spark?" The golden tom gazed at me fondly. "I'll show you that you're beautiful, that we're only teasing you because we want some fun. To be honest, we've always been teasing just one cat. It makes the game more fun. And you're the first to react so strongly against it." "Have you always been telling them how bad they look?" "Well, no." "Exactly." "Just one chance, Violet. One chance for me to prove that I love you, and that you're a beautiful she-cat who should be with the group." Spark mewed, his tail reaching for mine. I didn't offer him my tail, and I mewed curtly. "Fine. One chance. But only you. Only you may talk to me, no one else. You got that, Rosa?" Rosa's eyes welled with tears. "But, Violet! I know how you feel, that's how I felt when I was first part of their group, but then I realized it was all a joke. So I laughed about it with them. I doesn't hurt that much when you get used to it!" "But it wasn't a joke to me, Rosa. And you didn't even try to help me. Plus, I don't see you guys teasing Coal or Silver. In fact, she's teasing me. No it's over, Rosa." I mewed, my voice hard. Rosa darted forward, and licked my cheek once. I stiffened but she whispered. "I understand I've hurt your feelings, but if you ever change your mind, I'll still be here, my friend." I didn't reply or even turn to watch as Rosa went scurrying down the hill. Then I turned to Spark. "Only you, and you get one moon." He nodded. "One moon, alright." TBC~ Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions